


Sprachprobleme

by feuerherzen



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dwarf/Human Relationship(s), F/M, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Language Barrier, Modern Girl in Middle Earth
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feuerherzen/pseuds/feuerherzen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Rena hat ein Liebesbriefchen bekommen“, flötete Nori amüsiert und kicherte, bevor Dori ihm, für seinen Mangel an Respekt vor der Privatsphäre einer jungen Dame, einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf gab. „Ehrlich gesagt könnte es auch eine Morddrohung sein. Ich weiß es nicht so genau“, antwortete Rena verunsichert und blickte wieder auf den Brief.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Fili schreibt seiner Angebeteten einen Liebesbrief, die versteht jedoch kein Wort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sprachprobleme

**Author's Note:**

> Für Rena zum Geburtstag <3 Happy Birthday, Süße. Ich liefere dein Geburtstagsgeschenk zwar spät, aber gerade noch rechtzeitig.

Im schwachen Schein des Lagerfeuers blickte Fili auf das Stück Pergament hinab, an welchem er den Großteil seiner Nachtwache gearbeitet hatte. Das Feuer war beinahe völlig heruntergebrannt und er hatte immer wieder kleinere Holzstücke und Äste nachlegen müssen, damit das Feuer nicht gänzlich ausging bis Dwalin ihn ablösen würde. Zufrieden faltete er den Brief und schrieb noch den Namen des Empfängers auf die Außenseite: _Rena_.

 

Sie war ihm wie eine Lichtgestalt erschienen vor einigen Wochen in der Hobbithöhle von Bilbo Beutlin, wie sie neben dem Zauberer in der Tür gestanden und gelächelt hatte. Ihre langen rostbraunen Haare, die sie offen über ihre Schultern fallen ließ, wehten sacht in der Abendbrise und ihre eisblauen Augen funkelten fröhlich, als sie ihn und seinen Bruder wahrnahm. So weit entfernt schien dieser Augenblick nun, doch Rena war es nicht: Die vergangenen Wochen war sie mit den Zwergen, dem Hobbit und dem Zauberer gereist, nachdem Gandalf intensiv auf Onkel Thorin eingeredet hatte, dass sie unbedingt mitkommen müsse. Fili hätte ihr gegenüber Misstrauen empfinden müssen, vor allem nachdem der alte Zauberer auch noch verkündete, dass Rena aus einer anderen Welt käme und hierher geschickt worden wäre um eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen, doch alles was er für sie empfinden konnte, seit er ihr das erste Mal gewahr wurde, war Bewunderung. Sie war eine Schönheit in seinen Augen, auch wenn sie keinen Bart hatte und beinahe einen ganzen Kopf größer war als er; er konnte seinen Blick nie von ihr abwenden.

 

Zu der anfänglichen Bewunderung waren in den letzten Wochen noch Respekt und Anerkennung hinzugetreten, als sie die teilweise schwierigen und für eine Frau ihrer Welt sicherlich unangenehmen Reisebedingungen hinnahm und nie mehr als ein leises Murren verlauten ließ. Und irgendwo auf dem Weg, das konnte und wollte Fili nicht mehr abstreiten, hatte er auch eine gewisse Zuneigung für das stille Mädchen entwickelt. Diese Zuneigung wurde mit jedem weiteren Tag und jedem noch so zaghaften Lächeln, welches sie ihm schenkte, immer größer bis er es schließlich nicht mehr aushielt und sich von Ori Feder und Pergament lieh, um ihr seine Gefühle in einem Brief zu gestehen. Ihr gegenüber zu treten und all diese Dinge zu sagen, das traute sich der junge Prinz nicht, vor allem hatte er das Gefühl, dass Rena eine solche Situation unangenehm gewesen wäre. Und so begnügte er sich damit, als Dwalin ihn bei der Nachtwache abgelöst hatte, vorsichtig an ihr Lager zu schleichen und ihr den zusammengefalteten Brief behutsam neben den Kopf zu legen, sodass sie ihn sehen würde, sobald sie erwachte.

~*~

Rena erwachte am nächsten Morgen zu den üblichen Lauten ihrer Reisegefährten: Gloin schnarchte noch vor sich hin, wesentlich leiser, als er dies für gewöhnlich in der Nacht tat, Bombur klapperte mit dem Frühstücksgeschirr und Bilbo erlitt seinen allmorgendlichen Allergieanfall aufgrund Myrtels Fell. Doch etwas war an diesem Morgen anders: Als Rena sich nochmals umdrehte um vielleicht doch noch eine halbe Stunde Schlaf zu erhaschen, bevor Bombur seinen _berühmt-berüchtigten_ Haferschleim servierte, fiel ihr Augenmerk nicht zuerst die Klappen von Bofurs lustiger Fellmütze sondern auf ein feinsäuberlich gefaltetes Stück Pergament, welches neben ihrer Schlafmatte lag. Verwundert setzte Rena sich auf und nahm das altertümliche Stück Papier an sich. Auf der Außenseite konnte sie eigenartige Schriftzeichen erkennen, die eine kurze Zeile formten, doch sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie bedeuten sollten. Als sie den Brief aufklappte, erschienen auf der Innenseite weitere Zeilen dieser eigenartigen Schrift, die sie nicht entziffern konnte. Lange blickte sie stumm auf das Papier, dann drehte sie es zu allen Seiten in der Hoffnung den fremden Lettern vielleicht doch irgendeinen Sinn abringen zu können, doch das Gekritzel blieb genauso rätselhaft wie der Absender. Wer schickte ihr denn einen Brief? Wenn es denn überhaupt ein Brief war, es konnte genauso gut eine Einkaufsliste oder eine Morddrohung sein, dachte Rena genervt, schließlich verstand sie kein einziges Wort.

„Na, gute Lektüre, Kindchen?“, rief Bofur ihr fröhlich zu, der sich von seiner Schlafmatte erhoben hatte und nun zu seinem Bruder ans Lagerfeuer schlenderte um beim Frühstück zu helfen. „Wenn ich das mal wüsste“, murmelte Rena zurück, obwohl der Zwerg mit der Fellmütze es wohl nicht gehört hatte. Seufzend drehte und wendete sie das Blatt Pergament immer wieder in ihren Händen bis Bombur sie zum Frühstück rief. Mit dem Brief bewaffnet gesellte sie sich zum Rest der Gemeinschaft und nahm dankend die Schüssel Haferbrei an, die Bifur ihr reichte. „Was hast du denn da?“, fragte Ori interessiert zu ihrer Rechten und blickte auf das Pergament, welches ihm seltsam vertraut vorkam. „Rena hat ein Liebesbriefchen bekommen“, flötete Nori amüsiert und kicherte, bevor Dori ihm, für seinen Mangel an Respekt vor der Privatsphäre einer jungen Dame, einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf gab. „Ehrlich gesagt könnte es auch eine Morddrohung sein. Ich weiß es nicht so genau“, antwortete Rena verunsichert und blickte wieder auf den Brief.

 

„Was heißt hier, du weißt es nicht so genau? Dann ließ es doch, dann weißt du es!“, tönte da Bofurs fröhliche Stimme von der anderen Seite des Feuers zu ihr hinüber. „Danke, Bofur, aber genau da liegt das Problem: Ich kann nicht ein einzelnes Wort entziffern, von dem was hier steht“, antwortete sie leicht genervt und erzielte damit einen Effekt, den sie noch niemals bei den Zwergen gesehen hatte: Alle starrten sie mit offenem Mund an, Dwalins Löffel voller Hafergrütze verharrte vor lauter Erstaunen mitten in der Luft. „Aber ich dachte, du könntest lesen?“, fragte Ori vorsichtig nach und alle anderen nickten aufmunternd. „Natürlich kann ich lesen! Aber doch nicht solche Schriftzeichen“, empörte sich Rena. Wollten diese Zwerge sie etwa auf den Arm nehmen? War das hier alles ein komischer Scherz nach zwergischem Humor? „Das ist Westron. Du kannst doch Westron, _Mädchen_ , schließlich sprichst du es!“, raunzte Dwalin sie an. Rena zog pikiert eine Augenbraue hoch, allein wie dieser große, massige Zwerg das Wort _Mädchen_ ausspie, zeigte ihr nur überdeutlich, dass sie in seinen Augen besser nicht mit auf diese Reise gekommen wäre. „Ich möchte Euch darüber unterrichten, Herr Dwalin, dass ich kein Westron spreche. Ich spreche Englisch und Ihr auch. Ich weiß ja schließlich, welche Sprachen ich spreche. Soll das hier ein Scherz sein? Irgendso ein Witz, den nur Zwerge verstehen?“, ereiferte sich das Mädchen schließlich. „Enk-lisch? Was ist das?“, fragte Ori interessiert und Bombur setzte ein „Kann man das essen?“ hintendrein. Diese Zwerge wollten sie doch alle für dumm verkaufen!

„Aber der Vertrag war auch in Westron verfasst. Den hast du wohl gelesen, oder?“, grummelte Thorin sie an, der plötzlich hinter ihr stand. Ihr furchtloser Anführer und Dwalin waren die beiden Zwerge, mit denen Rena noch nicht auf einen grünen Zweig gekommen war bislang. Während Dwalin sie wohl einfach für unfähig hielt, sei es ob ihrer mangelnden Kampferfahrung oder ihres Geschlechts, schien Thorin sie mit Nichtbeachtung dafür bestrafen zu wollen, dass Gandalf ihn gezwungen hatte sie mitzunehmen. „Äh… also…“, stammelte sie als Antwort und alle Zwerge lehnten sich vor um sie besser verstehen zu können. „Ehrlich gesagt nicht, nein“, presste sie dann zerknirscht hervor. „Du unterschreibst einen Vertrag ohne ihn zu lesen um mit auf eine Reise zu gehen, die uns zu einem Drachen führt? Mädchen, du bist wahrlich eigenartig.“, erwiderte Balin, halb verwundert, halb schockiert über ihre scheinbare Naivität oder Dummheit. „Naja, Gandalf sagte, ihr würdet mir einen Vertrag geben und ich solle ihn unterschreiben, also habe ich das getan. Ansonsten hätte ich ja nicht mitgekonnt und wenn ich nicht mitkomme, kann ich meine Aufgabe nicht erfüllen und nicht mehr nach Hause. Also habe ich den Wisch natürlich unterschrieben!“, stellte Rena klar. War das nicht irgendwie logisch? Sie hatte um jeden Preis bei dem Zauberer bleiben müssen, sonst wäre ihre beste Chance jemals wieder nach Hause zu kommen auf nimmer Wiedersehen mit einer Rasselbande Zwerge in der Wildnis verschwunden.

„Gandalf“, knurrte der immer schlecht gelaunte Anführer ihrer Expedition und _Beinahe-König_ nun den alten Zauberer an, der sich wohlweislich etwas abseits des Lagerfeuers platziert hatte. „Nun“, hüstelte er und legte seine Pfeife beiseite, „eigentlich hat Rena Recht. Sie spricht kein Westron. Ich habe einen Zauber über sie gelegt, damit sie uns verstehen kann und wir sie.“ Thorin strafte den alten Mann weiterhin mit strengen Blicken. „Alles in bester Absicht“, versicherte Gandalf und der Zwergenkönig schnaubte irritiert. „Ori!“, raunzte er daraufhin und wandte sich zu dem Angesprochenen um, während der junge Zwerg bei seinem Namen direkt aufgesprungen war. „Bevor wir weiterreisen, übersetze der _Dame_ dann doch bitte den Vertrag den sie so leichtfertig unterschrieben hat und was immer auch auf diesem Papier steht!“, wies er den jüngsten Ri-Bruder an. Dieser wandte sich daraufhin zu dem Mädchen um und signalisierte ihr ihm zu folgen, damit sie dies etwas abgeschiedener von der Gruppe tun könnten.

Bevor die beiden im nahen Wald verstanden, hörte man Ori noch fragen: „Könntest du mir dann einmal zeigen, wie ihr diese Sprache schreibt? Enk-lisch?“

~*~

Fili hätte auf den nächsten Baum eintreten können vor Frustration, aber das hätte die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen erregt, die gemächlich das Lager räumten und so beließ er es bei einem irritierten Schnauben. Wie hätte er auch ahnen können, dass seine Angebetete kein Westron lesen konnte? Nun würde Ori ihr seinen Brief vorlesen und das war ein Aspekt, der dem jungen Zwerg ganz und gar nicht recht war. Zwar hatte er nicht mit seinem Namen unterschrieben, doch Ori hätte sowieso vermutet, von wem dieser Brief stammte; hatte er sich doch selbst erst vor einigen Tagen das Pergament bei dem jungen Schriftgelehrten geliehen. Schon da hatte der zu kurz und schmächtig geratene Zwerg ihn beinahe wissend angelächelt bevor er ihm das gewünschte Papier reichte. Und nun würde der Schreiberling auch noch genau wissen, was in dem Brief drin stand. Abermals entfuhr Fili ein genervtes Schnauben. _So hatte er sich das nicht vorgestellt._

~*~

Mit hochroten Ohren kamen Rena und Ori wenig später wieder aus dem Wald und fanden ihre Reisegefährten fertig gepackt und sattelbereit vor. Thorin blies auch direkt zum Marsch und alle saßen geschwind auf ihren Ponys auf und machten sich auf den Weg Richtung Nebelgebirge. Rena lenkte ihr Pony neben das große Pferd Gandalfs und so trotteten sie einige Momente schweigend nebeneinander her. „Du hättest mir ja wirklich sagen können, auf was für eine Reise du mich mitnimmst, Gandalf. Begräbniskostenpauschale! Keine Versicherung für die Verletzung oder den Verlust von Gliedmaßen!“, empörte sie sich und blickte den Zauberer leicht vorwurfsvoll an. Der Magier lächelte nur vergnügt und ließ sich keine Antwort entlocken. „Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich hätte nein sagen können. Aber du hättest mich zumindest informieren können“, fuhr sie fort. „Was stand eigentlich in dem anderen Brief?“, fragte er und überging ihren Vorwurf. Doch diesmal war es Rena, die kein Wort herausbrachte, doch ihre hochroten Wangen waren Antwort genug für den alten Wanderer.

~*~

Nach einem langen Tag waren alle froh, als Thorin den Befehl gab das Nachtlager aufzuschlagen. Bifur und Gloin waren als Wache für die Ponys abgestellt worden, Bombur bereitete alles für das Abendessen vor und Bofur und Kili waren auf der Suche nach Feuerholz. Fili war gerade dabei seine Messer an einem Stück Leder zu wetzen, als er Rena bemerkte, die sich neben Nori hinhockte, der sich, mit einem Baumstumpf als Kissen, auf der Erde ausgestreckt hatte. Im Zwielicht konnte er das Stück Pergament erkennen, dass sie dem Zwerg hinhielt. „Darf ich mich bei dir für diese Nettigkeit bedanken?“, fragte sie und sah den Dieb aufmerksam an. „Es wäre mir eine Ehre gewesen, meine Dame, aber ich habe damit nichts zu tun“, antwortete der ältere Bruder Oris frech grinsend und warf ihr einen zweideutigen Blick zu.

Dachte Rena etwa, Nori hätte ihr diese Zeilen geschrieben? Unerwartet spürte Fili einen Stich in seinem Herzen. Er hatte gedacht, dass sie seine häufigen Blicke bemerkt hatte und wissen würde von wem der Brief stammte, doch dies schien nicht der Fall zu sein. _Nun ja_ , dachte der Prinz, irgendwann wird sie es sich schon zusammenreimen.

 

~*~

Rena runzelte die Stirn als Nori verneinte und betrachtete den Brief kritisch. Sie hätte schwören können, dass es der Schürzenjäger der Gruppe gewesen war, der ihr diese Zeilen an ihrem Lager hinterlassen hatte. Seinen jüngeren Bruder hatte sie schon ausgeschlossen, viel zu peinlich berührt schien er von den Worten zu sein, die er ihr vorgelesen hatte. Wenn man bedenkt, _was_ er da vorgelesen hatte, war das ja auch kein Wunder, dachte sie sich und merkte, wie ihre Ohren abermals heiß wurden. Wer auch immer diesen Liebesbrief verfasst hatte, sie würde es herausfinden. Ein zaghaftes Flattern machte sich in ihrem Magen breit als sie nicht weit entfernt Fili knien sah, der sie aus dunklen Augen beobachtete. _Träum weiter_ , schalt sie sich und wandte sich schnell ab um den nächsten Zwerg ins Kreuzverhör zu nehmen.

~*~

Binnen der nächsten zwei Tage betrachtete Fili mit wachsendem Unmut, dass Rena jeden Zwerg in Verdacht zu haben schien den Brief geschrieben zu haben, nur nicht ihn. Selbst Gloin und Bombur, beide verheiratet, hatte sie schon darauf angesprochen. Auch an Kili war sie herangetreten, schüchtern zwar und mit einer frischen Röte auf den Wangen als dieser vorgab angetan zu sein, aber doch verneinte. Nur ihn schien sie nicht zwei Mal anzusehen. War es denn so unwahrscheinlich, dass er diese Zeilen geschrieben hatte? Hielt sie ihn für zu simpel oder einfältig um seinen Gefühlen auf Pergament Ausdruck zu verleihen? Oder wollte sie einfach nur nicht, dass sich herausstellte, dass er es gewesen war? Ja, dachte Fili verbittert, wahrscheinlich war dies ihr größte Furcht, dass tatsächlich er der Schreiber gewesen war.

Schweigend saß er am Feuer und beobachtete Rena, die immer wieder in die Tasche ihres Reisemantels griff, wo sie den Brief aufbewahrte. Doch sie sagte nichts und blickte nur stumm ins Feuer. Als sie erneut in ihre Manteltasche griff, riss der Geduldsfaden des jungen Zwerges endgültig. „Willst du vielleicht auch noch Bifur fragen, ob er den Brief geschrieben hat? Er kann zwar kein Wort Westron mehr seit dem Unfall, aber immer noch besser als der Wahrheit ins Auge sehen zu müssen?“, knurrte er sie an und sprang von dem Holzstamm auf, auf dem er sich niedergelassen hatte. „Fili“, hauchte sie schockiert und sah ihn aus großen Augen an. „Ja, genau, Fili! Ich habe dir diese Zeilen geschrieben, aber wenn das so furchtbar für dich ist, dann hättest du den Brief auch einfach fortwerfen können.“, spie er wütend und verließ das Lagerfeuer. Schweigend sahen alle Zwerge Rena an, bevor diese sich erhob und Fili nachlief.

~*~

„Fili!“, rief sie in die Dunkelheit hinein, doch das Geräusch schwerer Stiefel vor ihr verstummte nicht. „Fili, bleib stehen!“, knurrte sie als sie beinahe über einen Stein stolperte. „Was?“, fauchte er zurück und hielt endlich inne. Das fahle Mondlicht beschien seine Gestalt von hinten und gab seiner Figur einen sanften Glanz; der Anblick raubte ihr für einige Momente den Atem. Als Fili sich – aus Ermangelung einer Reaktion von ihr – schon wieder umdrehen und weitergehen wollte, ergriff Rena ihn am Arm. „Warte, bitte, hör mir zu, lass mich erklären“, stammelte sie, schnell und unzusammenhängend, flehend, er möge ihr ein wenig Zeit schenken. Abwartend, die Arme über der breiten Brust verschränkt, sah er sie an und es dauerte noch einige Momente bevor sie ihre Sprache vollends wiederfand. Nervös strich sie sich einige braune Haarsträhnen hinter die Ohren und blickte auf den Boden. „Du hast Recht, ich wollte nicht glauben, dass du diese Zeilen geschrieben hast“, begann sie und als sie einen Blick auf sein Gesicht erhaschte, sah sie, wie seine Augen sich weiter verdunkelten. „Aber nicht, weil ich nicht wollte, dass du derjenige warst, der das geschrieben hast, sondern… sondern weil ich es nicht zu hoffen vermochte.“, fuhr sie zögerlich fort. Ein weiterer kurzer Blick und sie sah, wie er langsam seine defensive Haltung aufgab. „Verstehst du, ich fand dich attraktiv seit ich dich das erste Mal in Beutelsend sah und dann reisten wir zusammen und ich merkte wie lustig und ehrlich und offen du warst und irgendwo zwischen dort und hier habe ich mich verliebt.“ Rena redete immer und immer schneller und auch wenn sie aus den Augenwinkeln sah, wie die Gesichtszüge des Zwerges weicher wurden und er einen Schritt näher trat, konnte sie nun nicht aufhören. „Und als ich den Brief fand und Ori ihn mir vorgelesen hatte, da wollte ich nichts mehr als zu dir zu gehen und dich zu fragen, ob du ihn mir hingelegt hattest. Aber was wäre gewesen, wenn du es verneint hättest?“ Rena schluckte. Die Angst vor der Zurückweisung des Prinzen hatte sie in den letzten zwei Tagen immerzu begleitet.

„Also habe ich mir verboten so zu denken und ich dachte, ich frage erst alle anderen, denn wenn ein anderer das geschrieben hätte, dann wäre ich vielleicht nicht so enttäuscht gewesen, als wenn ich dich direkt gefragt hätte und du es abgestritten hättest. Aber mit jedem Nein, dass ich erhielt, wurde die Hoffnung immer größer, dass du es doch warst, der diese Zeilen schrieb, aber ich musste mir erst sicher sein. Ich hatte nur keinen Mut dich zu fragen.“, endete sie leise und bemerkte, dass Fili mittlerweile nur noch zwei Handbreit von ihr entfernt stand und sie aufmerksam ansah.

„Du bist also in mich verliebt?“, fragte er leise und blickte hoffnungsvoll zu Rena auf. Endlich hob sie den Kopf und blickte ihn lächelnd an, bevor sie nickte. „Ja“, bekräftigte sie ihre Reaktion nochmals. Auf Filis Gesicht breitete sich bei dieser Antwort ein strahlendes Lächeln aus und langsam nahm er ihr Gesicht in seine Hände, während sie ihren Kopf zu ihm neigte und sich ihre Lippen zaghaft zum ersten Mal berührten. „Das ist wundervoll, _ghivashel_ , denn ich habe mich auch in dich verliebt“, erwiderte Fili als sie sich langsam voneinander lösten. Auf Renas Stirn bildete sich eine steile Falte bei seinen Worten, doch der Ausdruck in ihren Augen blieb sanft. „ _Was heißt das nun schon wieder?!_ “, fragte sie gespielt entrüstet, während Fili nur lachte und sie erneut küsste.  


End file.
